The Strom
by pAT LELAND1
Summary: Hijinks happen When lawndale is hit by a strom(One parter but sequel the aftermath coming soon)


Opening sequence ending in title screen: Daria in "The Storm")  
By Pat Leland (Patman3125@aol.com)  
Note:please send ay suggestions to me (Patman3125)   
  
Opening Scene 1   
  
Cut to Daria's Kitchen: She is sitting down and reading the paper, Jake is  
preparing breakfast. Quinn is sitting down. Helen rusehes through with her  
breifcase.   
  
Helen:Girls get ready it all most time forr school, remember todays the pagent   
  
Daria: Oh yea, like my everday life doesn't suck that much   
  
Jake: Thats the sprit, honey   
  
Quinn: Yeah, like we all have to wear the same outfit in the pagent   
  
(Cut to Lawndale High, Auditouriom) it is slowly filling with family and friends  
of the students.Daria's head perks up when Trent and Jesse walk in.   
  
Daria:(To Jane): What are they doing here?   
  
Jane: I need a ride, okay?   
  
(Ms. Li walks up to the podium)   
  
Ms Li: Hello and welcome to Lawndale High, I hope you enjoy this pagent put on  
by the the students of Lawndale High   
  
(Quinn walks out on stage with the rest of the fashion club followed by the  
three Js and they start singing. Later it is time from Daria's class to peform  
she looks neverously out at the audience from backstage. She runs backstage when  
she sees Trent looking at her.)   
  
Mr O'Neil: Let's go class.   
  
Daria: Please kill me   
  
(She walks out on stage when thunder starts and wind starts rocking the windows  
open and wind blows across the auditouriom)   
  
Quinn: My Hair!!!!   
  
Ms.Li Everybody stay calm we have a undergound area for this exact emergency   
  
(Sudenly the power goes out)   
  
Britiany: Not here, Kevie   
  
Keven: What are you talking about babe   
  
Britinany:(Noticing that Upchuck has his hand on her butt) Ewwww,  
Upchuck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Upchuck: *Fiesty*   
  
(everyone follows Ms.Li to the shelter)   
  
Joey: Don't worry I'll protet you Qunn   
  
Jeffy: I'll stay right by you, Quinn   
  
Jamie: I'll die for you   
  
(Finnally they make to the shelter)   
  
Sandy:Eww, its dirty   
  
Stacy: I know I'll like mess up my new scort set   
  
Trent:Hi, Daria   
  
Daria: Uhh, hi Trent   
  
Jane: Gee Daria stuck here all night with Trent   
  
Daria:(Glares at Jane)   
  
Quinn: So then I said that nuetral were totallty unpopular and...   
  
Daria:(interupping) Hi Sis   
  
Sandy: Quinn, whats cousin or something doing here   
  
Quinn: I *know*, there should be,like, another shelter for like attractive and  
popular people   
  
Quinn (To Fashion Club) Be right back (To Daria) Over here!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Daria: ok Quinn its left, right, left........   
  
Quinn:look ok, i know you like embarassing me and stuff, but like all my friends  
and stuff and we were like trying to have fun and we don't need a *loser* like  
you ruining it   
  
Daria: (glares) Whatever you say Princcess Shallow   
  
(We Are Family by Aretha franklin in backround Lol)   
  
(Battery powered lights go off)   
  
Daria:(As she bumps into the lump that seems to be Kevin and Britany) So  
Britiany what did Kevin have for lunch?   
  
Daria:(Looks over at Trent and Jesse they are asleep as ussual) nothing new   
  
(wind lets up)   
  
Jane:Hmm Sounds like the strom is letting up   
  
Daria:Yea   
  
(Wind starts up again)   
  
Jane: My mistake   
  
Daria:(approaches Helen and Jake) Mom, It looks like we might have to spend the  
night   
  
Trent:: (Yawn) Hey Daria   
  
Jake: Hey my man, * Wassup*   
  
Daria: ( Walking off) Hey Trent have you seen Jane   
  
Trent:(Pointing at Jane, who has her head on Jesse's shoulder they are both  
asleep) Over there   
  
Daria:I'm getting tired my self   
  
Trent:Me too   
  
(They both lay down)   
  
Daria: 'Night, Trent   
  
Trent:'Night, Daria   
  
Helen: Goodight, Jake   
  
Jake: Goodnight, Helen   
  
The rest say their good nights and the room is silent, almost   
  
Britianny:Oh Kevie!!! Yea, ,Oh   
  
Everybody: assorted hey keep it downs, quiets, shut ups and we're trying to  
sleep heres   
  
End of Scene One: Daria and Quinn talking (Lalalalala)   
  
(About 6 Am, Helen wakes up and is startled and nertvous to see Daria laying  
next to Trent)   
  
Helen:Oh My( Acts like she tripped and kicks Daria.)   
  
Daria:(wakes up) uhhh   
  
Helen:Oh I'm so sorry honey   
  
Daria: Ok   
  
(Slowly everyone wakes up)   
  
Jame: Oh My god, look at the makeover squad   
  
(Pan over to the fashion club)   
  
(Beautiful by Smashing Pumpkins playing in backround)   
  
(They look hideous compared to there normally make up encrusted status they all  
have bed head.Quinn has bags under her eyes as does Tiffany, and has a zit in  
the middle of her head, they all look startled as they see each other.)   
  
Sandi: Oh, my God we are stuck in here without *makeup*   
  
(Later everyone is up even Jesse and Trent, it is about 10:30)   
  
Helen: (to all) ready for breakfast?   
  
Daria:Yeah , I think we all are   
  
Helen: (look at perserves shelf) well we have creamed corn and creamed corn   
  
Daria:Ohh I don't know what to have does it come with a side of creamed corn   
  
Trent:(laughs) Good one, Daria   
  
(after hearing the selections, or selection nobody seems to be hungery)   
  
(Pan to Sandi and Tiffany)   
  
Sandi: Quinn looks cute, ever after all this   
  
Tiffany: Yea   
  
Sandi: Cuter than me?   
  
Tiffany: No, you're *much*cuter   
  
(Quinn and Stacy walk over)   
  
Quinn:Can you *Belive* we are stuck here with just on outfit   
  
Sandi: I know and how that outffit makes you look so *bloated*   
  
Quinn:What do you mean Sandi, you have the same outfit   
  
Sandi:I haven't worn *that* for months   
  
Quinn: Well, I don't know why, it was in Vogue last month   
  
Sandi: Well if *You* know so much about fashion maybe *you*should be President  
of the fashion club.   
  
Quinn:But you have been President for sooooo long, it would be wrong to kick you  
out now, Sandi   
  
(She and Quinn and exchanges glares)   
  
(Pan to Ms.Li)   
  
Ms:Li: Since today would normally be a day of learning here in Lawndale High,  
well be having and assigmrnt, Mr.Dimartino   
  
Mr.Dimartino: Considering the CIRCUMSTANCES of our SITUTION, we will be writing  
an ESSAY how close CIRCUMSTANCES, effect people   
  
Ms Li: Thank you, Mr.Dimartino   
  
(Pan to Upchuck, he is examing some of his fast food toys)   
  
Ms.Barch: (Walking by) Out of the way, Upchuck!!!!!!   
  
Upchuck:Ahhh, my dancing Calfornia Rasin set   
  
Daria:Nothing new there,(To Jane as she is loooking around the room), Now we  
know what Inspired Sick, Sad, World   
  
Jane:Yea, Hows the paper going   
  
Daria: Not good everyone is the same pathetic people as normal   
  
Jane: Now, now, Daria   
  
Helen:(On Celluar phone) ok eric since I'm stuck here indefenately we should  
move the meeeting, to uhuh, yes Eric, uhuh, Eric!!!?? Eric!!!!!!!!!?????????  
Damn it cut off again.   
  
O'Neil:Hello Mrs Mongenfluffer   
  
Helen: Dammit its Morgendorfer!!   
  
Helen:(walks up to Daria) You know I can see where your coming from with these  
people   
  
Daria: Then again it can bring out the best in people   
  
Jane:Yea   
  
Jane:Up for some research   
  
Daria:Sure   
  
Jane:Where to?   
  
Daria:Hmmmmmm, you pick?   
  
Jane: Hmm, The fashion club's always good for a laugh   
  
Daria: Lets's go   
  
(Pan to:Fashion Club)   
  
(Better than you by Metallica in backround)   
  
Joey: Hi Quinn   
  
Jeffy: Hi Quinn   
  
Jamie:Hi Quinn   
  
Quinn; Hi, Jamie, Jeffy, Jesus?   
  
Jamie:Jamie   
  
Quinn:Whatever   
  
(Pan to Daria and Jane)   
  
Jane:How's the investigation going   
  
Daria: I fell like a Natinol Geographic photographer watching the monkeys   
  
Jane: I know what you mean   
  
Daria: Maybe we should try a difffrent Species   
  
Jane:Ok   
  
Daria:( looking At Kevin , and Brittany) Look a a mating Ritual   
  
Brittany: MMmmmmm, Mmmmmmm Oh,   
  
( The Blond Girl from "This Years Model walks by)   
  
Kevin:(In His "Im Interrested voice) Hey   
  
Brittany: Oh, You, You, Stupid Jerk   
  
(End Scene two Ms.Barch strepping on upchuck's toys Lalalalala)   
  
(Opening Scene Three everybody is pretty bored and sitting around)   
  
Britttany:This strom Isn't going to stop anytime soon   
  
(The strom stops suddenly)   
  
Daria:I guess the world can't bear to have Brittany be right   
  
Ms.Li:Ok, everyone I think it should be ok   
  
(She tries to lift the hatch to no sucess, a large tree is in view)   
  
Ms.Li: Students' Parents and faculty of Lawndale High we have a problem a large  
tree has blocked the exit to the shelter   
  
(Mr.Dimartino looks determined and his eye looks like it could hit the limit)   
  
Mack:This looks like it could be better than the roller derby   
  
Jodie:Could be?   
  
Mr.Dimartino: (Charging at thge door and the tree is moving up and down up and  
down, over and over) Arrrrr   
  
(Finally the door springs open and everyone exits slowly)   
  
(The damge to the school is evident)   
  
Daria: I guess Ms.Li wil have a another mandatory optinal fundraiser  
  
  
  
"Daria" and all related characters are trademarks of MTVNetworks, a division of  
Viacom International Inc., and are used herewithout permission  
  
  
  



End file.
